La Farce et la Poupée
by GhostSound
Summary: Et si il suffisait d'une poupée pour que des sentiments soit dévoilé? -- OS


Et voilà mon premier OS ^^

J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je crois que c'est même l'un de mes textes favoris ^^

Bref, bonne lecture à vous les gens, et j'attend vos remarques avec impatiente.

* * *

**_La farce et la Poupée._**

Par Salazar ! Si je trouve ce crétin qui m'à fais ça, je le tue ! Je l'Avada Kedavrise ! Je l'envoi pourrir en Enfer se faire torturer à coup de Doloris par Voldemort en personne. Et encore, je suis clément pour une fois…

Pourquoi je suis si énervé ? Parce qu'un idiot d'élève de cette stupide école à trouvé marrant de me lancer un sort. Jusque là ça aurait put aller, mais le hic dans tout ça, c'est que ce sort là, cette chose, m'à tout bonnement transformer en une poupée !

Moi ! Malfoy ! Héritier de l'empire de mon défunt père -dont je me fiche royalement !-, je me retrouve dans le corps d'une poupée ayant mon apparence !

Je ne peux ni bouger, ni parler, donc pas de pouvoir !

Merlin, je vais mourir…

Ou pas ! J'entends des pas dans le couloir ! Faite que ce soit Blaise ! Faite que ce soit Blaise ! Faites que ce soit Blaise ! Faite que… ce… soit… Potter ?!

Non ! Non ! NON !

Mais il fait quoi ce crétin de Gryffondor ? Pourquoi il me ramasse ?!

Repose-moi ! Repose-moi !

Je vais mourir !!!!

Il m'inspecte à présent sous toute les coutures, cherchant sûrement une raison pour me jeter, comme un trou, un fil qui pend, mais il n'y à rien ! N'oublie pas Potter, je suis parfait ! –comment ça prétentieux ? Pas du tout, je suis réaliste !-

Aïe ! Triple buse, ça fais mal ça ! Me tirer les bras et les cheveux ! Mais quelle idée !

Il me met face à lui et regarde mon visage. Là, je suis content que mon corps ne réagisse pas, je suis sûr que je serais en train de rougir –hé oui, même les Malfoy peuvent rougir, même si c'est rare-.

Un sourire né sur son visage alors qu'il bouge son sac… Que compte t-il faire ? Il ne va quand même pas… Non ! Il le fait ! Il ose me mettre dans son sac.

« Heureusement que c'était ma dernière heure de cours… »

A la bonne heure ! Au moins on ne risque pas de me voir dans son sac… Suis-je bête, à 17h, seule ma classe et celle des Gryffondor n'ont pas cours…

Minute papillon ! Ca veux dire qu'il va m'emmener dans la salle commune des Lions, ça veux dire que je vais être enfermé là-bas, sans échappatoires possible ! J'espère que Potter n'est pas bête au point de sortir la poupée de son sac devant tous les autres courageux lionceaux… Dites moi qu'il ne ferait pas ça, hein ?

J'y pense, il va peut être croire que j'appartiens à quelqu'un, et essayer de savoir à qui c'est ! Sauvé !!!!

Ma tête heurte quelque chose de dur, froid, sûrement du verre, donc son encrier… Ouch… Ca fait mal, il fait quoi ? Il cour ? Pauvre de moi, me voilà à présent martyrisé par une vulgaire bouteille en verre…

Ah ? Potter s'arrête, je sens le sac s'étendre sous moi, l'aurait-il posé à terre ? Apparemment oui puisqu'il me sort du sac et me pose sur ses genoux. Humpff… Le Survivant est là, assit contre un arbre, les genoux presque repliés contre son torse, et à une poupée représentant Malfoy surs ses articulations… Pitoyable Potter…

En regardant bien… Le paysage est magnifique… Nous sommes en automne, alors les arbres ont les feuilles rougis, rousse, à deux doigts de tomber… C'est vrai que c'est beau. L'endroit est désert, les quelques personnes qu'il y à ne sont que des gens de passages semblant pressés de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur.

Ah ! Je me rends compte d'une chose ! Je peux regarder autour de moi et pourtant… Pourtant je ne sens pas mes yeux bouger ! C'est… Bizarre… Mais pratique, Potter ne risque pas de savoir que je suis vrai au moins. Je vais tester quelque chose…

Je n'en reviens pas, ça marche, je peux fermer les yeux, sans que mes paupières ne bougent, je me concentre, et le noir ce fait devant mes yeux ! Je suis bluffé.

Bon, revenons au balafré.

Il m'observe à nouveau, alors je fais de même.

Il est couvert chaudement, frileux le Potter ? Il porte sa chemise et son pantalon habituel, mais porte aussi sa cape, pas la plus épaisse qu'il puisse posséder, mais je suis sûr qu'elle tient chaud. Et autour de son cou il porte une écharpe… Qui n'est pas au couleur de sa maison, je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Bon avec le rouge qu'elle à elle est quand même aux couleurs de sa maison, mais l'argent… Je ne vois pas trop…

Bref, mes yeux arrivent à son visage… Quel n'est pas ma surprise ! De près, il n'est pas si horrible que ça le petit Potty… Ses lèvres fines sourient quelque peu alors qu'il me regarde toujours, elles sont lisses, roses… Tendre… Tentante…

Je m'égare là !

Je remonte lentement, passant le nez de Potter et arrive à ses yeux…

Merlin ! Ont-ils toujours été aussi verts que ça ?! On dirait presque des lentilles ! Où alors c'est parce qu'il n'à pas ses lunettes affreusement ronde pour les cachés ? Où alors sa peau halé fait encore plus ressortir leurs couleurs par rapport à d'habitude ? La luminosité peut être ?

…

Je maudis Potter, Potter et ses yeux envoutants…

Hé ! Il fait quoi là ? Pourquoi il me sert contre sa poitrine ! Il à perdu son pauvre dernier neurone ou quoi ? Ou alors il ne c'est pas rendu compte de qui je représente ?

« Si seulement il savait… »

Hein ? De qui ? De quoi ?

Il parle de qui là ? Qui devrait savoir quoi ? Oh ! Suis-je bête, personne ne peux me répondre, évidemment, je ne peux pas parler !

Il me remet dans son sac et se lève.

« Déjà l'heure du dîné ? Dommage… »

Je l'entends soupirer et moi-même je n'en reviens pas, aurais je passé tant de temps à regarder Potter ? Oh Merlin ! Je suis tombé sur la tête.

On est déjà dans la Grande Salle apparemment puisque j'entends beaucoup de bruit, de paroles…

« Alors Harry, où étais tu passé ? Je t'attendais pours note partie d'Echec moi ! »

Weasley, joué aux Echecs ? Ahahah ! Elle est bien bonne !

« Navré Ron, Mais j'en ai un peu marre de perdre contre toi à chaque fois. »

Potter… Tu me déçois, moi qui pensais que tu pouvais battre facilement Weasmoche… Tututut… C'est pas bien.

« Bon alors t'étais où 'Ry ? »

Curieuse la Granger.

« Dans le parc, au même endroit que d'habitude. »

Vient-il tout le temps ici alors ?

« - Nous diras tu un jour où c'est ?

- Non Hermione. » Répond t-il en rigolant.

C'est bête Granger, moi je sais où c'est !

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »

Dumbledore ?

« Nous avons remarqué l'absence de l'un de vos camarades cette après-midi, il s'agit de monsieur Malfoy ! Vous remarquerez qu'il est aussi absent au repas de ce soir, alors je vous serez reconnaissant de nous le dire si jamais vous avez des informations à son sujet ! »

Allez ! Dis-le ! Dénonce toi celui qui m'à transformer, comme ça Potter me donneras à Dumby, on me rendra ma taille normale et tous le monde sera heureux.

« Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent repas. »

Non ! Mais quel lâche cet abruti !

« - Harry… T'à entendu ?

- Oui Ron, j'ai entendu…

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Que crois tu que je puisse faire ?

- J…Je ne sais pas… Le rechercher par exemple…

- Et comment ?

- Avec la Carte. »

Une carte ? Elle est maline Granger, mais je la pensais plus intelligente, comment croit-elle pouvoir me trouver avec une vulgaire carte ?....

« - S'il est hors de Poudlard je doute pouvoir le trouver avec la Carte…

- Ca ne coute rien d'essayer.

- Oui mais mieux vaut ne pas se faire de faux espoirs… »

Pourquoi veulent-ils me retrouver ?

« - Mais enfin Harry, je croyais que tu…

- Même Ron, je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusion.

- Mais Harry, et si tu le retrouve peut être…

- Peut être quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se jeter dans mes bras et me dire « Ohhh ! Merci Harry ! Merci ! Je t'…

- Harry ! Arrête tes sarcasmes, je pensais que peut être tu pourrais tenter en même temps de te rapprocher de lui !

- Vas-y ! Crie le encore plus fort Hermione, je t'en pris !

- Mais on avait eu tellement de mal à accepter ça, on ne voudrait pas que ce soin en…

- LA FERME ! »

Je l'entends jeter sa fourchette dans son assiette et se lever en poussant sa chaise… Je n'ai pas tout suivis à ce qu'il c'est passé, mais Potter à l'air en rogne. Il à crié si fort que maintenant un silence de mort règne dans le réfectoire. Il attrape le sac -me faisant me cogner la tête à nouveau-, et commence à s'éloigner, j'entends ses pas qui résonne sur le sol.

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

Les portes s'ouvrent et se referment violemment et je sens soudainement le sac se faire secouer, une respiration haché, saccadé, Potter cours…

On est rapidement dans son dortoir, je l'entends qui pleure, tandis que moi, il m'à laissé dans le sac, contre son lit, en le jetant presque.

« Merde… »

Quelle vulgarité Potter.

Ouahhhhhh !!!

J'ai eu peur ! Il à fais glisser le sac sur le sol, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait…

Je sens une main m'attraper, me sortir hors du sac et…

Je…

Pardonne moi Potter mais… Merde !

Je le vois face à moi, son visage vue de très près, et, il pleure vraiment ! Je sais que dans ces moments là, habituellement je rigole, mais là… J'ai plutôt envie de le réconforter… Hum… Oui… Il… Euh… Il fait tellement pitié qu'il faudrait que je le réconforte… Hum…

Ses yeux verts son encore plus brillant que tout à l'heure, mais en cet instant, c'est parce qu'il pleure…

« Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de me le rappeler… »

Rappeler quoi Potter ? Qu'à tu fais ? Serais-ce… Serais-ce toi qui m'à fais ça ?

« Comment vais-je faire ?... »

Plus aucun doute, c'est ce petit con qui m'à fais ça ! Et moi qui étais près à le consoler il y à quelques secondes.

« Comment le retrouver ?... »

Abrutit ! Tu me transforme et tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble ? Faut vraiment que tu te rachète des lunettes !

« Et… Et… Et si je le retrouve… Que lui dire… »

Quelque chose du genre 'Salut Malfoy, désolé de t'avoir transformé, c'était idiot de ma part, mais tu sais, c'est à cause de mon seul neurone, Sammy, hihihi.' Ce serait un bon début !

Il se redresse, me tenant toujours dans sa main, et il se met sur son lit, fermant les rideaux et installant un sort de silence… Je ne savais pas que Potter faisait de la magie sans baguette…

Il s'allonge sur le côté, laissant ses larmes continuer de couler, me mettant au niveau de son visage, il m'observe, et étrangement, je remarque que ses yeux ont perdu la lueur de tout à l'heure, comme si… Comme si quelque chose avait brisé son âme…

Voyons Potter, tu à peur à ce point de te faire gronder par Dumby ? Pleurnichard va !

Il ferme lentement les yeux, je crois qu'il s'endort, mais il me rapproche de lui, me colle à son torse -avec ses vêtements larges je m'étais jamais rendus compte qu'il était si musclé que ça…- et me sert un peu… Je sens son rythme cardiaque qui est… Plutôt rapide. Merlin Potter, que t'arrive t-il ?

Bercé par les pulsations de son cœur, tout deviens noir devant moi, et je crois… Je crois que je… Que je m'endors…

*

* *

Je me réveille doucement, et je sens une chaleur douce contre mon dos, je ne me souviens pas avoir fais la fête hier soir avec un mec…

….

….

Merde !

J'avais oublié cet « accident »… Je croyais que c'était un simple cauchemar… Mais non, il fallait que ce soit la vérité…

Mais quelque chose m'intrigue… Pourquoi je sens deux jambes contre les miennes, et deux bras autour de ma taille ?...

J'ouvre les yeux et… Et je manque de tomber par terre !

J'ai retrouvé ma taille normale.

Je ne suis plus une poupée.

J'étais à quelques millimètres du visage de Potter !

Je crois que j'ai aussi poussé Harry trop fort car il se réveille doucement, gémissant pour continuer de dormir… Minute, je l'ai appelé Harry ? Nan !!!! Mal entendu !

« L'est samedi Ron, pourquoi tu me réveille ? »

J'essais d'ouvrir le rideau et me sens bien bête lorsque je me rends compte que Potter à aussi mit un sort de « forteresse » sur les rideaux, les styles de sorts qui empêche d'ouvrir le bout de tissus…

« Ron ? »

Je ne dis rien, plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne rien dire… Mauvaise tactique, il commence à ouvrir les yeux.

Bon sang ! Je sais que je ne suis pas super beau au réveille, mais de là à manquer de faire une syncope, faut pas exagérer Potter.

« - M… M… Malfoy ?

- Quel éloquence Potter.

- Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Longue histoire. »

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillent et il cherche quelque chose des yeux.

« Tu cherche la poupée ? »

Soudain, il est vachement blanc, ça m'amuse un peu je dois avouer…

« - Que ?...

- Tu l'à en face de toi ?

- P… Pardon ? »

Merlin Potter, faux vraiment tout t'expliquer.

« - C'était moi la poupée !

- Je rêve c'est ça. Ha… Ha… Haha…

- Pourquoi ce rire nerveux Potter, tu t'en veux de quelque chose ?

- De quoi ?...

- De m'avoir transformé en poupée par exemple !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Alors de quoi tu parlais avec Weasley et Granger hier soir ? Pourquoi tu pleurais hier soir ? Hein ?

- Je… De… Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Oh que si Potter ! Oh que si ça me regarde, surtout quand ça parle de moi !

- Je… Je ne peux pas t'en parler… »

Il m'agace là, il m'agace vraiment !

« - Si tu ne me le dit pas, je vais devoir utilisé la manière forte !

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- A trois Potter !

- Arrête ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire !

- Pourquoi ? Tu à prêter serment ?

- Non.

- Un !

- Malfoy, je t'en pris !

- Deux !

- Arrête !

- Je sors ma baguette !

- Malfoy ! Non !

- Tr…

- Je t'aime ! Putain ! T'es content maintenant ?! »

Je reste figé tandis qu'il ôte les sorts et part en courant.

Et moi, je reste là comme un con…

'_Je t'aime ! Putain !_' C'était ça qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire…

'_Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de me le rappeler…_ ' Pourquoi te rappeler que tu m'aime…

'_Mais enfin Harry, je croyais que tu…' _M'aimais…

'_Je pensais que peut être tu pourrais tenter en même temps de te rapprocher de lui !_' Etre plus qu'amis…

'_Mais on avait eu tellement de mal à accepter ça, on ne voudrait pas que ce soin en…_' Admettre que tu es amoureux de moi…

L'écharpe... Le rouge pour lui... L'argent pour moi... Je comprend maintenant...

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… Surtout que… Surtout que je sens cette impression de vide en moi… Comme si… Comme si … Je ne sais pas.

Je me lève et vois Weasley, assis sur son lit, m'observant silencieusement. Son regard n'est pas surpris, ni dégouter, ni mauvais, il semble juste vouloir me dire de suivre Harry… Où alors c'est moi qui interprète mal les choses. J'allais dépasser lorsqu'il me dit d'attendre en murmurant. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je m'approche tout de même tandis que je le vois sortir un parchemin blanc. Que veux t-il que je fasse avec ça ?

Il récite une formule et le parchemin change, des contours se formes, des traits, des pas, des noms… Et je repère aussitôt celui d'Harry dans le parc. Oui, cette fois vous avez bien entendu, je l'ai bien appelé par son prénom…

Weasley me tend cette carte, sûrement celle dont il parlait la veille avec Harry et Granger. Je le remercie du regard et sort de la chambre en courant, me dépêchant de rejoindre le point immobile nommé 'Harry Potter'.

Je cours dans les couloirs, ne m'arrêtant pas… Et je réfléchis… Pourquoi le chercher… Parce qu'au fond, les bagarres n'étaient que des moyens de le toucher… Les insultes, d'attirer son attention… Lorsque je ne le voyais pas, je le cherchais… Au fond, ce que je prenais pour de la haine était… De l'amour ?... Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour le dire… Mais je suis certain que c'était de l'attirance… Oui, en faite, tout m'attire chez lui…

Cette envie de toucher ses cheveux… Ce n'était pas vraiment pour pouvoir enfin les coiffés, mais plutôt de savoir si ils étaient doux, aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air malgré la bataille qui y est installé. Cette envie de toujours vouloir briser ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'il les abandonne, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient particulièrement affreuse, mais parce que je voulais mieux voir ses yeux verts…

Je soupire de soulagement en l'apercevant là, assit au pied du même arbre que la dernière fois, il à la tête en l'air, le regard inexpressif, aussi éteint que hier, alors ce n'est pas son âme qui est pas briser, c'est son cœur, pitié Harry, laisse moi te le réparer…

Je m'approche et m'adosse à l'arbre.

« Que fais tu là Malfoy… »

Il n'à pas bouger, son visage n'à pas changer, sa voix est morne… Je n'aime pas cet Harry là…

« - Je suis venu te voir.

- Et bien je suis là.

- Je…

- Vas-y Malfoy, moque-toi, après tout, au point où j'en suis…

- Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi Harry…

- Tiens, tu m'appelle Harry maintenant…

- S'il te plaît…

- Oh ! Attend, laisse-moi deviner. Maintenant que tu sais pour mes sentiments, tu veux en profiter comme tu l'à fais pour les trois quart de l'école, c'est ça ?

- Non !...

- Et ensuite me jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

- Non Harry ! Non !

- Comment m'à tu retrouver ?

- Grâce à ça, c'est ton meilleur ami qui me l'à donné.

- Vraiment ? Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il à fait…

- Arrête Harry, s'il te plaît… »

Il me fait mal… A me dire tout ça, j'ai mal… Oui j'ai fais le con… Oui j'ai profité des gens… Mais non, je ne veux pas profiter de lui, non, car j'ai des sentiments pour lui… C'est différent des autres…

« - Voyons Malfoy, tu es là pour quelque chose, je t'en pris, vas-y, tu sais que je ne résisterais pas.

- Arrête !

- Non ! »

Il s'est levé brusquement, ce m'étant à mon niveau.

« - Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu l'admettes !

- Admettre quoi Harry ?!

- Que tu veux en profiter ! Après tout, rajouter le Survivant à son tableau de chasse, bravo, 50 points en plus d'un coup !

- Mais je ne veux pas Harry !

- Si ! Si tu le veux ! Je le sais ! Arrête de Jouer ! Tu n'es là que pour ça ! Je le sais ! Ne me ment pas !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Je le… »

Ses paroles me font mal, alors je le fais taire en l'embrassant, un baisé plutôt brutal, je ne sais pas vraiment qui de nous deux le rend brutal, mais je m'éloigne de lui en sentant de l'eau toucher ma joue, et ce que je vois me paralyse sur place. Harry pleure, encore, mais son visage est toujours vide d'émotion.

« - Tu vois… Je te l'avais dit… Tu n'es là… Tu n'es là que pour ça…

- Non Harry… Arrête de dire ça par pitié… Je ne veux pas de ça… Je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu va me crier que tu m'aime ?... Je ne te crois pas…

- Non, je… Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne t'aime pas… Mais je peux te dire que je pense m'être toujours trompé… Que je confondais les coups et les baisés, les insultes et les mots doux, l'envie de me battre et l'envie de te toucher… Je peux te dire que je regrette tout, les coups, les insultes, et que je veux tout échanger avec des câlins, des mots d'amours… Que je veux apprendre ce que c'est qu'aimer, lui donner un sens avec toi… Faire évoluer ce sentiment que j'ai en moi pour qu'il se transforme en amour… »

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours, et je crois que j'ai réussis à réalisé le meilleur discours de ma vie en sentant Harry poser sa tête contre mon épaule, de léger soubresaut secouant son corps.

« - Comment… Comment te croire ?...

- En laissant le temps te le montrer… »

Pour appuyer mes paroles, je l'embrasse, d'un baisé doux, cherchant à faire passer le plus de sentiment possible aux travers de mes lèvres. Lorsque nous mettons fin au baisé, il ouvre les yeux, et il me semble que ses yeux on retrouver de leurs lueurs, peut être pas toute, mais une bonne partie en tout cas.

« - Je t'aime Draco…

- J'espère te le dire plus tard petit lion… »

Il rigole légèrement et je nous fais nous asseoir contre l'arbre, lui entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse…

« - Parle-moi de toi Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, dit moi un peu des choses sur toi…

- Oh… Eh bien… Comme tu le sais, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore un bébé, alors je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus. Dumbledore m'à déposé chez mon oncle et ma tante… Malheureusement, ils ne m'aimaient pas du tout, j'étais un peu leurs elfe de maison…

*

* *

Voilà deux semaines que je suis avec Harry. Depuis quelques temps, nous allons souvent aux Trois Balais, accompagné de Ron et Hermione -oui je les appelle par leurs prénoms, vous ne rêvés pas-, ainsi que Blaise et Pansy. C'est étonnant, je ne pensais pas que l'on s'entendrait aussi bien tous les six… Bref, cela fais deux semaines que je suis avec Harry, et je peux maintenant l'affirmer….

« - Je t'aime Harry.

- Ca fait la dixième fois que tu me le dit aujourd'hui.

- C'est parce que je veux rattraper le nombre de fois où tu me l'à dit. »

Et oui ! Je suis amoureux d'Harry, celui que je nommais autrefois 'le balafré', 'Saint Potty', 'Petit Pote Potter', ou tout simplement 'Potter'… Ca fais un choc hein ?

« Draco… »

Blaise m'interpelle, il semble quelque peu gêné. Il rigole d'ailleurs de façon nerveuse…

« - Tu va rire… Ou pas d'ailleurs… Mais en fait… Tu vois… Il y à deux semaines… En réalité…

- Abrège Blaise.

- Oui… Ok… Il se pourrait qu'en faite ce soit moi qui t'ai transformé en poupée…

- Pardon ?

- En faite je visais un Poufsouffle et euh… La baguette à dérapée dans mes mains… Et le sort c'est donc dévié… Mais faut voir le bon côté des choses… C'est un peu grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble… Ah… Ah… Haha… »

Blaise, mon frère, mon meilleur ami ! Il m'avait abandonné dans ce couloir !

« - Mon blaise chéri ?

- Oui Draco ?

- Tu à cinq minutes pour fuir le plus loin possible.

- Sois gentil, il n'à pas tort, c'est un peu grâce à lui que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments.

- Mais je suis toujours gentil Harry. »

Harry se lève et m'embrasse tendrement.

Oh et puis zut, Blaise attendra sous la neige un peu plus longtemps que prévus…

* * *

**_FIN !!!_**

**_Y à t-il besoin de précisé qu'à la fin Blaise à attraper un mauvais rhume ^^_**


End file.
